


pierwsze łzy

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple





	pierwsze łzy

Najgorsze są te pierwsze łzy,

które za nic nie chcą z oczu wypłynąć,

Stale blokują krzyk przytłumiony 

i prędzej zabiją niż dadzą się ominąć.

Człowiek bezradny wobec swojego ciała 

„Pan”, który podbił naturę 

Własnej nawet łzy przywołać nie umie 

I bezradny wobec mięsa czeka rozpaczliwie 

Ten co zabił Boga.

Może przecież samo minie.


End file.
